rjs_the_amazing_race_seasonsfandomcom-20200213-history
RJ's The Amazing Race 10
RJ's The Amazing Race 10 RJ's The Amazing Race 10: Unfinished Business was the 10th enstallment of the RJ's The Amazing Race series. The season was the first season to introduce the Intersection as well as introducing a Fast Forward on every leg up to Leg 10. The season also featured first time visits to Belgium, Luxembourg, Central African Republic, Chad, Tanzania and Taiwan. The winner of the season was Saxonmath Casting There were no applications for Season 10 as the season featured a whole cast of returning teams who had played RJ's The Amazing Race before but have never won. The cast of Season 10 included Season 5 Runner-Up by 3 seconds Saxonmath, Andreatranchina who had done well in previous seasons, MissAlice3 who made her first return since Season 1 and Bbobsessor who finished 4th in Season 6 after a Double Elimination in Leg 10 Season 10 Teams & Results *ε indicates that the Express Pass was used *Matching colour symbols (+ ~ ^ –) indicates the teams who teamed up at the Intersection *ƒ indicates the team won the Fast Forward *ƒ next to Leg Number indicates a Fast Forward was available but was not used *⊃ indicates who used the U-Turn. ⊂ indicates who received the U-Turn *⋑⋐ next to leg number means a second U-Turn was available but was not used *> indicates who used the Yield. < indicates who received the Yield *Underlined Number inidicates the team arrived last but were NOT eliminated and had a Speed Bump on the following leg *Red Number indicates the team who were last and were eliminated *The Little Star next to a number indicates the team chose to Quit during the leg The Route Leg 1 (United States > Belgium) *Honolulu, Hawaii, United States image:United States Mini.png (Waikiki Beach) (Starting Line) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Honolulu to Brussels, Belgium image:Belgium Mini.png *Brussels (Mannekin Pis) image:Fast Forward Mini.png image:Roadblock Mini.png *Brussels (Atomium) image:Detour Mini.png *Brussels (Cinquantenaire) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Season 10: Unfinished Business began in Honolulu. Once the race began teams discovered they were heading to Brussels as well as there was going to be a Fast Forward on every leg. Teams who chose to go for the Fast Forward had to work out where they could find the statue in the picture in Brussels - no one won the Fast Forward. In the Roadblock teams were required to find the Mannekin Pis dressed up as Mozart. The Detour was a choice between Avoid The Block or Avoid The Crowd. At the Pit Stop it was Saxonmath who arrived 1st and won the Express Pass while MyBash_ arrived 10th and was still eliminated alongside Ev32 who finished last as this was a Double Elimination leg Leg 2 (Belgium > Luxembourg) *image:Bus Travel Mini.png Brussels to Luxembourg City, Luxembourg image:Luxembourg Mini.png *Luxembourg City (Adolphe Bridge) image:Fast Forward Mini.png image:Detour Mini.png *Luxembourg City (Gella Fra) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Luxembourg City (Fort Thungen) image:Pit Stop Mini.png After teams arrived in Luxembourg City they discovered the Fast Forward and the Detour. In the Fast Forward teams had to work out what place was related to the picture and the Detour was a choice between Fast Bike or Fast Mouse. In the Roadblock teams were required to look at the enscription on the Gella Fra and count how many times the letter S was used. At the Pit Stop it was Bbobsessor who was 1st and it was Marwane who chose to Quit at the beginning of the leg and was eliminated Leg 3 (Luxembourg > Germany) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Luxembourg City to Berlin, Germany image:Germany Mini.png *Berlin (Fernsehturm TV Tower) image:Fast Forward Mini.png image:Detour Mini.png *Berlin (Haus Der Kulturen Der Welt) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Berlin (Brandenburg Gate) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Upon arrivial in Berlin teams discovered yet another Fast Forward as well as the Detour. The Fast Forward told teams to work out where they could find the quadriga in the picture they were given while they chose Music Notes or Driving Notes in the Detour. The Roadblock required teams to successfully count the number of oysters in the tank provided. At the Pit Stop it was Saxonmath who was 1st while IceIceBaby was last and eliminated Leg 4 (Germany > Central African Republic) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Berlin to Bangui, Central African Republic image:Central African Republic Mini.png *Bangui (University of Bangui) image:Fast Forward Mini.png image:Intersection Mini.png image:Roundabout Mini.png *Bangui (Ubangi River) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Bangui (Cathedrale Notre-Dame) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Once teams arrived in Bangui they encountered the 2nd twist of the season - the Intersection. Teams paired up with another team to complete a Roundabout (a twist introduced in Season 9). In the Fast Forward teams had to work out the seat of the Archbishop in Bangui. It was WitZ who won the Fast Forward. The Roundabout required each team to complete 1 of the 2 parts of the Roundabout. Part 1 - Work out the official language of the Central African Republic and Part 2 - Work out what "C'est La Course Incroyable" means. In the Roadblock (with the Intersection over) teams were required to find the picture of the Tiny Turtle on the Giant Turtle in the video provided. At the Pit Stop it was Saxonmath who was 1st and in the end it was MrOrange890 who was last and was eliminated Leg 5 (Central African Republic > Chad) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Bangui to N'Djamena, Chad image:Chad Mini.png *N'Djamena (American Internation School of N'Djamena) image:Fast Forward Mini.png image:Roadblock Mini.png *N'Djamena (National Assembly) image:Detour Mini.png *N'Djamena (Chari River) image:Pit Stop Mini.png After teams left Bangui and arrived in N'Djamena teams encountered a Roadblock were they had to work out the answers to 3 equastions written in French. The Fast Forward required teams to find the river with the highly prized local fish called the Nile Perch. In the Detour teams chose between Brain Upstiars or Fall Downstairs. At the Pit Stop it was Saxonmath who was 1st and in the end it was MissAlice3 who was last but was not eliminated Leg 6 (Chad) *N'Djamena (Avenue Charles De Gaulle) image:Fast Forward Mini.png image:Speed Bump Mini.png image:Detour Mini.png *N'Djamena (Chad National Museum) image:U-Turn Mini.png image:Roadblock Mini.png *N'Djamena (University of N'Djamena) image:Pit Stop Mini.png After teams discovered they were continuing in N'Djamena MissAlice3 encountered her Speed Bump. MissAlice3 was required to name all the countries that borders Chad. The Fast Forward on this leg required teams to unscramble the letters to form the name of a place of education in N'Djamena. ForceMike1 won the Fast Forward. In the Detour teams chose either Speed Racer or Speed Tracer. Teams then encountered a Double U-Turn were WitZ used the U-Turn on Saxonmath but Saxonmath chose to use his Express Pass. The 2nd U-Turn was not used. The Roadblock required teams to find the Chad National Museum on Google Maps. At the Pit Stop it was Saxonmath who was 1st and MissAlice3 arrived last and was eliminated Leg 7 (Chad > Tanzania) *image:Air Travel Mini.png N'Djamena to Dar Es Salaam, Tanzania image:Tanzania Mini.png *Dar Es Salaam (Central Bank Of Tanzania) image:Fast Forward Mini.png image:Roadblock Mini.png *Dar Es Salaam (University Of Dar Es Salaam) image:Detour Mini.png *Dar Es Salaam (Askari Monument) image:Pit Stop Mini.png After arriving in Dar Es Salaam teams discovered the leg's Fast Forward which required them to find the soldier in the centre of Dar Es Salaam. The Roadblock required teams to work out whose face was on the 1000 Tanzania Shilling. The Detour was a choice between On The Bull or On The Target. At the Pit Stop it was Saxonmath who secured his fifth 1st Place in a row and it was David123456 who was last but not eliminated Leg 8 (Tanzania > China) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Dar Es Salaam to Beijing, China image:China Mini.png *Beijing (National Centre For The Performing Arts) image:Fast Forward Mini.png image:Detour Mini.png image:Speed Bump Mini.png *Beijing (The Great Wall Of China) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Beijing (Tiananmen) image:Pit Stop Mini.png After teams left Dar Es Salaam and arrived in Beijing David123456 discovered his Speed Bump were he had to rearrange the letters to form the name of a landmark in Beijing. This leg's Fast Forward was to work out what place was given to them written in Chinese lettering. In the Detour teams chose either Ball or Arrow. The Roadblock required teams to spell out RYAN JAMBE (The Host) from the Chinese Letters on a grid. They had to give the correct co-ordinates to receive their next clue. At the Pit Stop it was once again Saxonmath who was 1st and it was David123456 who was last and was eliminated Leg 9 (China > Taiwan) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Beijing to Taipei, Taiwan image:Taiwan Mini.png *Taipei (Mengjia Longshan Temple) image:Fast Forward Mini.png image:Detour Mini.png *Taipei (Wende Station) image:Yield Mini.png image:Roadblock Mini.png *Taipei (Taipei 101) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Once in Taipei teams found out the Fast Forward for this leg was to use these 3 digits 011 to form a number that forms the name of a location in Taipei. Andreatranchina won the Fast Forward. The Detour was a choice between Head Shooter or Head Maker. Teams then encountered a Yield were ForceMike1 used the Yield on Saxonmath. In the Roadblock teams had to use a paint editing software to write the Chinese phrase they were given. At the Pit Stop it was Andreatranchina who was 1st and it was WitZ who was last and eliminated Leg 10 (Taiwan > New Zealand) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Taipei to Wellington, New Zealand image:New Zealand Mini.png *Wellington (Civic Square) image:Detour Mini.png *Wellington (City To Sea Bridge) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Wellington (Museum Of New Zealand Te Papa Tangarewa) image:Pit Stop Mini.png After teams arrived in Wellington they encountered a Detour were they chose either Ball Skills or Ball Balance. In the Roadblock teams were required to collect art equipment and paint a picture for their next clue. At the Pit Stop it was Andreatranchina who was 1st and it was Bbobsessor who was eliminated Leg 11 (New Zealand > United States) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Wellington to Honolulu, Hawaii, United States image:United States Mini.png *Honolulu (Pearl Harbour) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Honolulu (Neal S Blaisdell Center) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Honolulu (Waikiki Beach) image:Finish Line.png At the beginning of the Final Leg teams had to sign up on 1 of 3 Charter Flights to Honolulu. Once in Honolulu teams discovered a Roadblock in which they had to add up the number of Fast Forwards there were this season + the number of teams present on the Leg with the Intersection + the number of Countries they visited during this season. Teams then encountered a 2nd Roadblock were they had to put the flags of the countries they had visited and put them in order of when they visited them on the race. At the Finish Line it was Saxonmath who crossed the Finish Line 1st, followed by Andreatranchina who was 2nd and ForceMike1 who finished 3rd Facts & Records *1st time ever more than 2 Fast Forwards are available throughout the race *1st time ever the Intersection is introduced (Leg 4) *1st time ever more than 2 people win a Fast Forward during the race (Leg 4, Leg 6 and Leg 9) *Saxonmath ties with the record for the most number of leg wins (8 - Ties with Nbkiller from Season 6, Qwerty101 from Season 7 and Edu84 & Sajanas300 from Season 9) *1st time visits to Belgium, Luxembourg, Central African Republic, Chad, Tanzania and Taiwan